Foxbelly
Foxbelly is a red tabby tom. History In the Super Edition Arc Dawnflower's Curse Foxbelly does not formally appear in Dawnflower's Curse but is listed in the Allegiances. His apprentice is Dapplepaw. Acornpelt's Past Foxbelly is a young ThunderClan warrior. He is first seen by Nightpaw and Acornpaw, who thinks of how Nightpaw has a crush on him. He annoyedly tells Roachstep to stop fooling around and sends him off to the warriors den to rest. After Foxbelly is assigned to guard the camp with Nightpaw's patrol, he sits down beside her, which causes her to look excitedly at Acornpaw. He then suggests they patrol the territory before they begin guarding, which everyone agrees to. When the patrol falls into the stream, Foxbelly lets out a sharp breath at how cold the water is. He helps Nightpaw out of the water. While the patrol is guarding, Foxbelly leaves for a moment to make dirt. When he returns, Nightpaw is the only cat left, as Acornpaw and Jaypaw have left for a walk. Foxbelly asks where they went, then comments on how obvious it is they like each other. The two then also leave for a walk. The following morning, Foxbelly is seen among the warriors at the border facing off with the ShadowClan patrol. He helps Jaypaw to his paws when he is pushed down by Oakstorm. Foxbelly is assigned to patrol the ShadowClan border with Jaypaw and Shrewstep. As the ShadowClan patrol returns, he is seen unsheathing his claws and getting ready. He is later seen getting attacked by a ShadowClan warrior. Jaypaw tries to help him but is also attacked. The two manage to fend off their attackers and nod to each other triumphantly. When Dawnpaw reveals who the ShadowClan spy was, Roachstep grows enraged and rushes off, only to be stopped by Foxbelly, who warns him that it's too dark out. He is assigned to a patrol with Jaypaw, Nightpaw and Acornpaw for the raid on ShadowClan. He excitedly agrees with his patrol when they volunteer to be the first group in the attack. Foxbelly slips through the undergrowth and makes brief eye contact with Nightpaw before pouncing on the ShadowClan guard, hissing for the patrol to go. The apprentices are too late, as a group of ShadowClan warriors surround them. Sedgefang, the deputy, sneers at Foxbelly, who shoves him away. When Nightpaw agrees to help Raintail spy for ShadowClan, Foxbelly stares in shock as she hurries away with him. He growls for the other two apprentices to follow him, and Acornpaw reminds him that they don't know how to get out of ShadowClan territory. He whirls around and wails that he can't believe Nightpaw would betray them, and that he had trusted her. Acornpaw winces and thinks to herself that he is being too loud. He is relieved when Nightpaw returns to rescue them. In the Journey of the Clans Arc Fallen Moon Foxbelly does not formally appear in Fallen Moon but is listed in the Allegiances. Dangerous Season Foxbelly does not formally appear in Cruel Season but is listed in the Allegiances. Cursed Family Foxbelly appears with Nightshine, where the two help direct Dawnflower's patrol to the tunnels where they had seen Beestar. In the Rising Tide Arc Storming Current Foxbelly is seen talking to Jayfoot while Nightshine stares at him. She comments on how she always thinks of him. Nightshine finally finds the confidence to tell him how she feels, and he tells her that he feels the same way. When Dapplewing spots Ravenfur, she runs away to get Deershade, Heronfang, Jayfoot and Foxbelly. He returns with her and the other warriors. After Bramblefern scares Beestar away, she rambles on to the patrol and Foxbelly asks if she's done. He then suggests to the patrol that they should hunt to feed themselves. Broken Clouds Following a battle with Beestar's warriors, Foxbelly is nowhere to be found and believed to be dead by Dawnflower and Acornpelt, who continue the patrol without him. Nightshine is devastated by his death. When Dawnflower escapes from Beestar's camp, she comes across Foxbelly sitting in a clearing, his fur patched with cobwebs. She is shocked and tells him she thought he was dead, and he argues that he never died, but that he had dragged himself away from the battle when he was wounded and tried to patch his wounds. He explains that he was too weak to leave and find the patrol. When Beestar kills Nightshine, Foxbelly appears to avenge her death. He yowls a fierce battle cry and the ThunderClan warriors surge toward Beestar's warriors. Last Sunrise Foxbelly is momentarily seen checking on injured warriors when Dawnflower calls him over and asks him to lead the Clan back to camp. He nods and gathers the warriors before racing away, leaving Dawnflower's patrol. Dawnflower thinks to herself that there was clear grief shining in his eyes over Nightshine's death, but that she admires his strength and dedication to his Clan. In the Prophecy's Cry ''Arc ''Dangerous Night Foxbelly does not formally appear in Dangerous Night but is listed in the Allegiances. Dark Valley Foxbelly does not formally appear in Dark Valley but is listed in the Allegiances. The Lone Warrior Foxbelly does not formally appear in The Lone Warrior but is listed in the Allegiances. In the Darkening Shadows Arc Darkening Shadows Foxbelly is first mentioned when Shadecloud tells Acornpelt that Crowshade had gone to get him for help. He asks what Foxbelly has to do with everything, and Acornpelt hopefully thinks that if Foxbelly comes, Nightshine will too. Soon Crowshade bursts into the clearing with Foxbelly close behind him, claws unsheathed. He lets out a gasp when he sees Rowanheart and is ecstatic to see his friend again. After Acornpelt orders Antheart to leave, Foxbelly shoves him for good measure. Foxbelly leads the group to the location Antheart told them about, only to come face to face with Beestar. He lets out a hiss and backs away, right into Larchtail. He knocks the warrior away and turns to escape only to find his path blocked by none other than Antheart. When a battle breaks out, Foxbelly is seen locked in a tussle with Larchtail. When the battle is won, he runs away side by side with Shadecloud, only to be separated from the patrol. Some time later, Acornpelt is awoken by rustling in the undergrowth as the patrol sleeps. Foxbelly appears and tells her that he had gotten lost in the commotion with Beestar's group. He then settles down near her and falls asleep. The following morning, when Rowanheart and Dawnflower are angry with Acornpelt, Foxbelly sits down beside her and looks at her sympathetically. She snaps that she doesn't want his sympathy, which he accepts, then apologizes for the other two's coldness. He explains that they were going through something serious when she interrupted them. Later, as the patrol travels to the Moonstone, Acornpelt is annoyed by Rowanheart and Dawnflower joking around and Foxbelly murmurs that she should let them have their fun, which further annoys her. After the patrol leaves StarClan, Foxbelly and Shadecloud leave to return to ThunderClan. Building Storm Foxbelly does not formally appear in Building Storm but is listed in the Allegiances. He is mentioned when Dawnflower thinks back to when she was an apprentice, and how Nightshine, then Nightpaw, had a crush on him. Final Legacy When Dawnflower's patrol returns to the ThunderClan camp to check on Roachstep, Foxbelly is seen crouching next to the wounded warrior, a haunted look in his eyes. He beckons to Mallowfern and asks her to watch over Roachstep while he shows the patrol something. He then leaves the den and leads the patrol towards an empty den. Dawnflower objects to going inside, but Foxbelly shoots her a knowing look and she realizes he knows. Inside they are greeted by Rowanheart. Sandheart tries to attack him, but Foxbelly stands in his way and asks the hostile patrol to let him explain himself. Much later, at the battle, the ThunderClan warriors flee leaving only Dawnflower, Acornpelt, Adderclaw and Foxbelly. He shares a hopeless glance with Adderclaw. As Dawnflower is dying, Foxbelly appears with Milkheart, Roachstep and Adderclaw. His eyes glimmer in sorrow for his friend and he comforts Milkheart after she dies. Trivia * Kate thinks that he did truly love Nightshine and that despite never becoming her mate, he was very devoted to her. ** She also thinks that he would be confused and hurt if he learned of her betrayal before her death. Character Pixels